In piston molding machines, it is common to provide mold supports for supporting mold halves that are movable in a straight line toward and away from one another such that when the mold halves are juxtaposed, a mold cavity is provided for forming a piston.
In the manufacture of pistons which have ends with a complex configuration, as is now being used or is contemplated for internal combustion engines, it has been found that it is difficult, if not impossible, to remove the piston from the mold.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide a piston molding machine which has a construction that facilitates removal of the piston; which construction is relatively inexpensive; which incorporates structure whereby a conventional machine can be modified for use with or without complex mold configurations.